


Sleepy Bois Inc Fantasy AU

by JustSomeRandomPerson909



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Death, Gen, Hybrids, I make Sally also hybrid so it make sense, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, no fucking fish in this household unless they are are hybrid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeRandomPerson909/pseuds/JustSomeRandomPerson909
Summary: The concept of this fic is loosely based on The Whispers in the Dark by Blanc_et_Noir.For many years hybrids have been hunted to near extinction in the human realm. They were said to be savage, dangerous and unnatural. There are many hybrids in the world, from the docile cow hybrids to monstrous enderdragon hybrids. Hybrids take the characteristics from the mob they take after. They may look fully or partially like the mob, their personalities may also be affected by the mob. Some may look human but have the personality of the mob, and some may look like the mob but don’t have the personality. Majority of the time they have a bit of both appearance and personality.
Relationships: I do be shipping Wilbur with Sally who is Salmon hybrid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Sleepy Bois Inc Fantasy AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time using Archive Of Our Own so I'm not really sure what I'm doing, but I'm giving it a shot. The chapters will probably get longer as the story progresses and I get more Ideas. and I might not post often

The day was nice, sunny and beautiful, I was feeling happy and fulfilled as I walked through the suburbs with my girlfriend. She is a Bat hybrid and I’m a Phantom hybrid. We both have wings but mine are nothing compared to hers, mine are just plain and grey with some sort of tear at the bottom, but Emy’s wings are a beautiful, slick, light brown colour perfectly matching the colour of her hair. I really love her so much. As we walked along the path we talked about how we met and our experiences together. It was our three year anniversary of us dating so we were planning to go on a night time flight in the middle of the woods not that far from her home. We weren't planning to do much this year but I wanted to surprise her, for tonight is a very special night. Its a night that only happens once every 100 years, tonight the third moon comes into view for a whole 7 hours. 

After a nice calm walk through the neighborhood we finally arrived home, I had something on my mind. Something that I think we are finally ready to do, I want to move in with Emily. I need to ask her what she thinks, I hope she wants to cause I really think were ready. “Hey Em?” I asked as we walked inside. “What is it Phil?" she asked, I laid on the couch, bringing her down with me as she laughed softly. “I think I wanna move in with you, That's if you're alright with it.” She looked at me with excited hopeful eyes.”Really?” She said barely containing her excitement. I smiled as I saw her face, even giggling a little bit. “Of course I wouldn’t want to stay away from my adorable bat for too long.” She hugged me while bringing me in for a kiss. For the rest of the day we just chilled until our flight. 

After watching TV or the rest o the day it was 7:00, It was time to get ready for our light. We both got ready, both looking good, especially Emily. Just as we open the door we heard screams, screams and gunshots filling the streets as an army of armed men and women raided each house. I realized I had forgot to turned the TV off, I realized this when I heard an emergency news report just from the lounge. No words could express what I felt in that moment. All hybrids were now outlawed from the human realm, all hybrids were now to be killed on sight.

We looked at each other, speechless with horrified looks on our face. Silence continued to fill the room as we try to process what we just heard, They were coming closer, we have to go. “We have to go” I stated, we both continued to stay still. I didn't know what to do they were coming closer, but why, why had this happened. CRASH!! “GO NOW!!!” I screamed, suddenly we both realize the severity of the situation, we both flew off as fast as we could away from the hunters. As we flew off we were continuously shot at. We kept flying away, where almost out of range. “Aaah” Emy Screamed in pain, “Nooo” I screamed at the top of my lungs as I dived down to catch her. She was shot twice in her wings. I caught her mid air but I was getting pulled down, she was too heavy.”C’mon!!! MOVE!!!” I yelled to myself, struggling to stay in flight. “Phil,” Emy said, voice weak,“let me go, save yourself.” “No!” I cried, trying my hardest to stay in flight. “Please Phil, please.” “No” I cried softly, hugging her tight. I'm not letting her go. “Philza Minecraft leave me, I am badly injured and you can’t carry us both!” she yelled. I hugged her tighter. She smiled, “I love so much you Phil, but you have to let me go” She whispered softly as she spread her wings and struggled out of my grip pushing me up, “No!!” I screamed as I struggled to stay in flight. she fell down, I witnessed her die as she fell towards the ground, hearing a loud crack as she landed on the hard concrete. That was when the world went dark, when happiness felt impossible. “No” I cried quietly, my voice hoarse as I continued to get shot at. I flew away as fast as possible, to survive, I have to survive for her.


End file.
